tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Massacre
Zombie Massacre the 6th Game World to be added to Tower Unite. It is a top-down zombie shooter and is currently in Beta. Gameplay Main Game In the main game, you and/or up to 5 other players are surrounded by zombies for 6 days. Before each day begins, you can select the character you want to play as and purchase upgrades with points. In each round, everyone has a handgun with infinite ammo and can pick up a weapon randomly dropped by zombies. At the end of each day, remaining zombies need to be killed, and everybody comes to the helicopter. On the final day, a boss will appear and you have 3 minutes to kill it. Classes In Multiplayer mode, you can choose between 6 unique classes with one special item and one combo power. Combo powers are earned by killing 5 zombies in about 10 seconds. Character Descriptions Doctor= The Doctor heals his teammates using tools from the remains of the local hospital. : :Special Item: Healing Kit - This miracle of modern medicine will heal players within a small radius automatically. : :Combo Power: Transplant - Why should the zombies have all the health? Take some from them and give it to your teammates. |-| Electrician= The Electrician uses electric power to kill zombies. : :Special Item: Home-made Turret - Constructed from scrap metal, this automatic targeting turret pops out of the ground and provides excellent area denial. : :Combo Power: Tesla Zap - Having adapted a Tesla coil for his own needs, the Electrician can shock zombies within range. |-| Journalist= The Journalist uses news equipment to kill zombies. : :Special Item: Radio Tower - This radio tower sends out a precisely tuned frequency that explodes zombies into the air. : :Combo Power: Camera Flash - This blinding flash damages every zombie around you. Say cheese. |-| Mercenary= The Mercenary kills zombies with his aiming skills and military weapons. : :Special Item: A.L.P.S - The Automatic Laser Protection System sends a frequency up to a satellite in orbit, and uses precision lasers to take out its targets. : :Combo Power: Focus Shoot - The Mercenary has a steady trigger finger, but if he really focuses, he can aim and shoot without even thinking about it. |-| Survivor= The Survivor uses scrap from broken down buildings to defend himself from the zombies. : :Special Item: Blade Trap - Constructed from scrap metal, this blade trap slices and dices anything that comes in contact with it. : :Combo Power: Ramming Shield - The Survivor took a page out of someone's book and decided to ram into the zombies, except he took a shield, too. |-| Scientist= The Scientist uses the power of science to make zombies disappear. : :Special Item: Black Hole - One of many inventions, this black hole sucks zombies away into another dimension. : :Combo Power: Explosive Flasks - Tired of finding a cure, the scientist invented something more effective: portable bombs. All Combo Power and Special Item descriptions are official. Zombies There are multiple types of zombies (and non-zombies) you fight in Zombie Massacre. Zombie= Zombies are the simplest enemies. They run at you and have about 100HP. |-| Dog= Dogs are faster than zombies and have about 300HP. |-| Crimson= Crimsons are burning zombies that catch you on fire if you're too close to them. |-| Vampire= Vampires are very fast, deal lots of damage and have about 500HP. Stay as far away from these as you can. |-| Spider= Spiders are only spawned by The Queen and are about the same as regular zombies. Bosses Bosses are tough enemies with special abilities and multiple health bars that appear on Day 6. The Queen= The Queen is a giant spider who can spit webs, make pools of acid, and spawn smaller spiders to attack you. : The Queen In-Game: http://www.towerunite.com/images/community/devlog/052518/2018-05-18_22-46-28_9SMGo01yCLKS.webm Weapons In Multiplayer mode, weapons will sometimes drop from zombies when killed. This is the list of weapons. * Katana * Baseball Bat * Retro Guitar * Guitar * Sledge Hammer * Medieval Sword * Handgun * Magnum * Dual UZI * M4A1 * Laser Rifle * Spas-12 * Auto Shotgun * Grenade Launcher * Rocket Launcher * Crossbow * Minigun * Flamethrower * Double Barrel * Tommy Gun * Axe * Chainsaw * Bolt Action Rifle * Egon * Dissector Upgrades Upgrades are small upgrades that give you advantages for fighting against the undead. These upgrades will cost you points earned in the previous round. The current planned upgrades are: Player Upgrades * Starting Health - 100% to 110% (3,000pts) > 110% to 120% (4,000pts) > 120% to 130% (5,000pts) * Starting Lives - 2 to 3 (5,000pts) * Movement Multiplier - Weapon Upgrades * Ammo Multiplier - * Damage Multiplier - * Starting Weapon - Handgun to Dual Handguns (3,000pts) > Dual Handguns to Uzi (4,000pts) > Uzi to Sawed Off Shotgun (5,000pts) Ability Upgrades * Special Item Level - Normal to Advanced (3,000pts) > Advanced to Rugged (4,000pts) > Rugged to Ridiculous (5,000pts) * Combo Power Duration - Multiplayer Maps Gasoline= In Gasoline, you and other survivors are surrounded by zombies at the Oyster Gas Station, and a nuclear cleansing occurs in six days. |-| Compound= In Compound, you and your friends are trapped in an abandoned military compound and the military comes back into the area in six days. |-| Trainyard= In Trainyard, you and other survivors are stuck in the train yard and a catagory 4 hurricane strikes in six days. Upcoming Maps Biohazard Lab= This map was announced on a weekly dev log. Nothing is known about this map's aesthetic or layout, besides that it will be in a Biohazard Lab. |-| Village= Description from Trello: Zombie Massacre map set in a rural village. A combination of close quarters urban streets and open fields and forests. Keep off the moors, and stick to the roads. View this map's progress here. Campaign Mode Not a lot is known about the Campaign mode. (more info soon!) Campaign Maps The Forest= You are lost in a forest and you have to find a way out. However, you're not the only one stuck here, and it happens that everybody else here has an appetite for human flesh. Videos - - - - - - Trivia * There was going to be a character called the Maniac who used the Makeshift Bomb and Charge abilities, but it was removed and its abilities were merged with the Scientist's abilities. * Trainyard and Gasoline were maps in GMod Tower's Zombie Massacre. * The Queen was a boss from GMod Tower. Category:Game World